Sonny With A Chance Of Narnia
by Aurora528
Summary: Sonny and Chad score the leading roles in Condor studios up coming film: The Chronicles of Narnia, but what happens when the wardrobe actually takes them there? Will they survive? Chad/Sonny possible other pairings


**This is my first Sonny with a chance Fanfic and I'm not really sure about it, but if I get good feedback I'll continue.**

**Oh, and in this the movie: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe was never made into a movie before.**

**Leading Roles?**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny glared, her hand itching to slap the arrogant smirk off Chad's face.

They were in another one of their frequent fights and anyone smart would've disappeared long before they both even entered the room. Unfortunately Mr. Condor either didn't get the memo or didn't care.

"I don't care if he's Arnold Swartzenager, fire him!" the man yelled, then spotted an oblivious Sonny and Chad, "Monroe, Cooper, my office, now!"

The two teens froze, surprised to see Mr. Condor walking passed them into a room off to their right.

"Now" they heard him bellow and hurried into the office. It was richly decorated and even had a floor length window spread out along the far wall.

"Mr. Condor, I can explain..." Sonny said quickly.

"Sit" he ordered and they immediately sunk into the large leather sofa opposite the desk. He shuffled through a few papers than pressed a button on his phone, "Sarah, my coffee." Within seconds a woman ran into the room, holding a medium size, steaming cup.

"Here you go sir" he nodded and she left. Finally he sat down and turned towards the two young actors. "You may or may not know, but Condor studios is making a movie..." he started.

"Movie? What kind of movie?" Chad interrupted and received a glare.

"The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, written by C. S. Lewis" Mr. Condor finished and Sonny got excited.

"Really? I love that book" she laughed, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Yes well I want you two to play the leading roles" this caught Chad's attention and he sat up straighter.

"Oh my god, really?" Sonny all but screeched and her soon to be costar glared at her, "who are we going to play?"

"Peter and Susan Pevensie" Mr. Condor replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Sonny squealed in delight while Chad put on a disgusted look.

"Ew, they're not like married are they?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, don't you read?" Sonny snapped, "They're siblings." They glared at eachother until Mr. Condor cleared his throat.

"Filming will start in a week but props and costumes will be here tomorrow" they nodded and he waved them out. Leaving silently the walked back through the hallways.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot of eachother, how bout a truce?" Chad suggested, stopping and turning towards her. Surprised, she starred at him, but all he did was smile and stick out his hand as a peace offering. She grinned back but right before her hand touched his he pulled away.

"Yeah right" he laughed, "peace out suckas" with that he disappeared around the corner. Sonny shook her head, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean you got a leading role in a movie?" Tawni yelled while Grady and Nico congratulated her, "that should've been me."

"Oh get over it, our ratings have sky rocketed since Sonny joined the cast" Zora praised and the blonde actress huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey guys, who's up for pizza?" Grady asked, phone already in hand. They all nodded and soon they were enjoying a meat lovers pie. Sonny sighed, glancing around the prop house. Sure she'd miss it, but she wont be gone that long, just a few months right?

"Well I should be getting home, see ya guys tomorrow" Nico waved.

"I should be going to" Sonny announced, following him out. She was about 3 feet from the door when she slammed into none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Watch where your going Monroe" he snapped and she glared.

"You ran into me" she shot back and noticed Nico had disappeared. Sighing, she began to walk away when Chad grabbed her arm.

"What's the rush?" he asked, giving her his trademark smirk. She stopped the smile creeping up onto her face, narrowing her eyes more instead. "Do you wanna grab some ice cream?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply, "are you, Chad Dylan Cooper, asking me out?"

"Yeah I know, I'd be honored to" he quirked and she growled, turning away. "Alright I was kidding, I figured you would want a bite to eat" he said seriously, then began to walk away himself. Curiously she starred at his retreating back.

"This better not be a trick" she warned following him to his car.

* * *

"Wow, this has to be the best Vanilla fudge ripple I've ever had" Sonny commented, walking beside Chad back to his car.

"Yeah well, this is Hollywood" he shrugged, lapping at his own triple scoop strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks Chad, I'm really glad I decided to come" she smiled.

"We are going to be working side by side for the next few months" he smirked, leaning back on the hood of his new midnight blue Lamborghini.

"For some reason I doubt you took the MacKenzie Falls cast out for ice cream" she laughed, sitting next to him.

"You don't know that" he shot back and she playfully shoved him.

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Ha" she screamed out in victory and he slapped his forehead. "I should probably be heading home now" she sighed, finishing up her cone. He nodded and swung the door up for her. "Well, well, well Chad Dylan Cooper does know chivalry" it was his turn to role his eyes, slamming the door shut.

"This is going to be a long few months"

* * *

**Well how is it so far? Anyway if I get a lot of good reviews I'll continue =D**


End file.
